Wolfsblut
by Pinguin3
Summary: Das Rudel ist im verbotenen Wald und Remus muss sich entscheiden - ein Leben in Angst und Verleugnung oder in Freiheit als Monster. Lassen seine Freunde ihn einfach ziehen?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ich habe erst jetzt – also lange nachdem ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe - zwei der Bis(s)-Bücher gelesen

**Wie immer: alle Rechte gehören anderen Leuten und ich habe mir nur die Personen zum spielen geliehen. **

**A/N: **Nachdem mich ein Leser darauf Aufmerksam gemacht hat, dass Wolfsbann noch nicht entwickelt war, habe ich das erste Kapitel du den Epilog umgeschrieben. Wer die Geschichte schon kennt: es hat sich nicht viel geändert…

**A/N: **Ich habe erst jetzt – also lange nachdem ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe - zwei der Bis(s)-Bücher gelesen. Da sich meine Vorstellungen eines Werwolfes mit denen von Stephenie Meyer überschneiden wollte ich nur klarstellen: diese Geschichte ist kein Cross-Over. Meine Vorstellungen zu Werwölfen entspringen meiner Abneigung gegenüber den Filmen, die ich bisher gesehen habe. „Meine Güte, wenn das Mädel ihre Stöckelschuhe ausziehen würde und statt zu Schreien, die Luft zum Rennen nutzen würde, könnte die Mischung aus Quasimodo und einem explodierten, hässlichen Sofakissen sie nie einholen!" Daher die Verwandlung in einen richtigen, großen, tollwütigen Wolf.

**Kapitel 1**

Er hatte sie gespürt seit er aufgewacht war. Sie waren nah, sehr nah. Er sollte es melden. Vollmond war nur noch zwei Tage entfernt. Vielleicht würden sie vorher weiter ziehen?

Er meldete es nicht. Nicht jetzt, morgen würde auch noch reichen. Dann konnte er sich sicher sein, dass sie über den Vollmond bleiben würden.

Nach Schulschluss lief er zu den Gewächshäusern um an einem seiner Projekte zu arbeiten. Zumindest war das sein Ziel gewesen als er das Schloss verließ. Jetzt war er auf geradem Wege zum Verbotenen Wald – in der genau entgegengesetzten Richtung.

Nachdem sich das Unterholz am Waldrand hinter ihm geschlossen hatte blieb er stehen. Er konnte die Gegenwart des anderen deutlicher wahrnehmen. Seine Präsenz war überwältigend, sein Geruch durchdringend. Remus wusste sofort wer er war.

"Remus Lupin – endlich!" Die Stimme hatte einen schönen tiefen Klang. Sie war hinter Remus. Blitzschnell wirbelte er herum. Dieses Gesicht, würde er niemals vergessen. Und dieser Geruch! "Fenrir Greyback!" knurrte er, während ihm jedes einzelne Haar am Körper zu Berge stand.

Der alte Wolf kniff die Augen zusammen. Die Aggression des Jüngeren schien ihm zu gefallen. „Ich wusste, dass du Potential hast!" Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Irgendwie schien es dort fehl am Platz. Remus sah die Augen des anderen in einem eigenartigen Feuer glänzen. Er starrte den älteren Wolf an. Unbewusst spannte er alle seine Muskeln an.

"Als ich zum ersten Mal deinen Namen hörte, wusste ich, du wärst der perfekte Erbe für mein Lebenswerk. Deine Eltern waren mit einer Vision gesegnet als sie dich tauften." Er stand nun sehr dicht vor Remus und atmete tief den Geruch des jungen Wolfes ein. „Remus, aufgezogen von einer Wölfin, bestimmt Rom zu erbauen. Der Vorfahre eines der mächtigsten Imperien die die Geschichte kennt. Und Lupus der Wolf!" Seine Stimme klang träumerisch, genießerisch.

Als wenn die Namensgebung seines Vaters nicht verrückt genug wäre. Sein Vater mit der Vorliebe für Muggel-Geschichte und dem römischen Reich! Er sagte immer: „Remus, erinnere dich immer an die römischen Tugenden!"

Sein Vater war schon merkwürdig, aber dieser Typ war einfach vollkommen...

"Verrückt! Du bist vollkommen irre, wenn du glaubst dass ich irgendein Erbe antrete, von was auch immer! Ich werde nicht der Anführer eines Rudels von Ausgeburten der Hölle! Ich werde dir nie folgen!"

Der ältere Mann knurrte und bleckte seine Zähne. Remus konnte seine Eckzähne im Zwielicht des Waldes glitzern sehen. Kalter Schweiß rann ihm den Rücken hinunter.

"Wage es nicht uns Missgeburten zu nennen! Wir sind die machtvollste Rasse auf Erden! Es gibt nichts und niemand, dass einem magischen Werwolf im Wege stehen könnte! Die Kraft des Werwolfes gepaart mit Magie kann unmöglich zerstört werden!"

Er trat einen Schritt vor und thronte nun über dem jüngeren Wolf. „Du glaubst, _ich_ bin für dein Elend verantwortlich? Das du ein Außenseiter bist? – Nein, das ist _deine_ Schuld! Akzeptiere wer du bist! Akzeptiere _was_ du bist! Lass den Wolf seinen angestammten Platz einnehmen. Dann erst kannst du Frieden in dir finden. Der Rausch der Jagd und des Tötens! Du bist bei uns willkommen. Wir werden dich lieben wie du bist – wir werden dich sogar _nur_ dafür lieben was du bist!" Er kam einen weiteren Schritt näher. Immer noch thronte er über Remus. Unbewusst ließ dieser seinen Kopf und seine Schultern in einer unterwürfigen Geste sinken.

"Ich kann deine _Schwäche_ riechen! Aber du könntest machtvoll sein. Dominant! Ich fühle es. Du könntest der Anführer des Rudels werden! Komm zu uns, mein Sohn! Lass nicht andere über dein Leben bestimmen! Du bist stärker! Komm und jage mit uns – spüre wie es ist, an der Spitze der Nahrungskette zu stehen! Dann kannst du immer noch entscheiden, ob du eine armselige Kreatur sein möchtest, die ihre Stärke verleugnet oder ob du einer von uns werden möchtest! Ob du frei, stark und ein geliebtes Mitglied des Rudels werden möchtest. _Wir_ würden dich nie im Stich lassen!"

Damit lies Fenrir ihn einfach stehen. Bevor er vollständig im Dickicht des Waldes verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Wir werden die monatliche Jagd hier abhalten. Du kannst mit uns jagen. Du hast drei Tage dich uns anzuschließen. Wenn du dich uns nicht anschließt wirst du zur Beute, wie jedes schwache Tier. Schwache Wölfe sind unnütz!"

--

Die Entscheidung hätte einfach sein sollen. Die Entscheidung drei Tage jeden Monats sich grässlich zu fühlen oder ein Serienkiller zu werden, sollte einfach sein.

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann mochte er sein Leben nicht besonders. Er war immer angespannt, aus Angst jemand würde zufällig über sein „haariges Problem" stolpern. Seine Mutter war vor einigen Jahren gestorben – sie war nie wirklich darüber hinweg gekommen, dass sie nichts hatte tun können, als ihr kleiner Junge von einem Werwolf gebissen wurde. Sein Vater hatte es leichter genommen. Als Muggel, verheiratet mit einer Hexe war er an merkwürdige Dinge in seinem Leben gewohnt.

Seine Freunde waren großartig! Als sie sein Geheimnis herausgefunden hatten, hatte James die Idee mit den Animagi gehabt. Die drei hatten hart an dem Projekt gearbeitet. Aber auch wenn sie sich nun ebenfalls in Tiere verwandeln konnten, würden sie nie verstehen, wie er sich wirklich fühlte. Er änderte nicht nur seine Form, der Wolf übernahm sein ganzes Wesen. Er wurde zu einer bösen Kreatur, nicht nur zu einem wilden Tier.

Sonst wusste keiner etwas davon. Diese Tatsache alleine, machte ihn unsicher in Gegenwart der meisten anderen Schüler. Er redete nicht viel. Ging den meisten aus dem Weg. Daher dachten alle, er sei der ruhige der vier Freunde: der Vertrauensschüler, der Verlässliche, derjenige, der immer seine Hausaufgaben hatte, gute Noten schrieb und Sirius und James unter Kontrolle hielt. Langweiliger alter Remus!

Natürlich gab es auch keine Mädchen. Nicht einmal Peter hatte so wenig Erfahrung, ganz zu schweigen von Sirius.

Er hatte während seiner letzten Ferien ein nettes Mädchen kennen gelernt. Anna war die beste Freundin seiner Cousine Catherine. Sie hatten einiges zu dritt unternommen, bis Catherine sich dann nicht mehr an den Kinobesuchen oder den Treffen in den Cafes beteiligt hatte. Anna war lustig und er hatte keine Schwierigkeiten Gesprächsthemen mit ihr zu finden. Nach einigen Treffen ohne Catherine hatte sie die Dinge in ihre Hand genommen und ihn geküsst.

Das war ein schwerwiegender Fehler gewesen. Der böse Wolf war gekommen und hatte das kleine Zicklein fast vernascht.

Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Er hatte sie an die nächste Wand gepresst und begonnen sie hart zu küssen und zu beißen. Nach dem ersten Schock hatte sie sich gewehrt und das hatte ihn aus seinem Rausch gerissen. Er hatte nie etwas Schlimmeres erlebt, als den Blick puren Grauens in ihren Augen. Die ganze Geschichte hatte ihn mindestens genauso verschreckt wie sie.

Kaum erwähnenswert, dass er sie natürlich nie wieder gesehen hatte. Er hatte lebenslanges Zölibat geschworen. Daher machte er keinerlei Anstalten sich einem der Mädchen in der Schule zu nähern. Das machte viele Mitschüler hellhörig und es schwirrten einige Gerüchte über seine Vorlieben durch die Gänge.

Die meisten dachten er sei in Sirius verknallt oder vielleicht in James, oder beide. Dadurch gingen viele Mitschüler ihm gegenüber auf Abstand. Auch wenn es eigentlich das war, was er wollte, machte es ihn traurig. Er würde nie zu ihnen gehören. Egal, was man von ihm dachte.

An manchen Tagen fühlte er sich als würde er explodieren. All die angestaute Frustration und die Wut hatten kein Ventil. Einmal im Monat demolierte er die Heulende Hütte, aber das half nicht viel. Er hatte mit Meditationsübungen begonnen und seither war er etwas weniger angespannt.

Manchmal fühlte er sich nur schrecklich einsam. Er wollte irgendwohin gehören, zu jemandem gehören. Er wollte nur ein einfacher Junge sein mit einem langweiligen Leben: ein Mädchen treffen, einen Job finden, sie heiraten, Kinder kriegen und sterben. Das wäre sein perfektes Leben.

--

Er sprach kaum während des Abendessens und verschwand kurz danach in den Schlafsaal. Die ganze Nacht wälzte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Er schlief nicht einen Moment.

James fand ihn am Morgen auf der Fensterbank hockend. Er starrte Richtung Wald. „Alles o.k. mit dir?" Remus drehte sich nicht um. "Ja" Sie waren an sein zurückgezogenes Verhalten vor dem Vollmond gewöhnt, daher zuckte James nur mit den Achseln. „Dann komm – zieh' dich an, wir wollen nach Hogsmead!" Er drehte sich um und verschwand in den Duschen.

Remus hatte den Ausflug vollständig vergessen. Er wäre glücklich wenn er den ganzen Tag hier sitzen könnte, ihre Gegenwart spüren, ihren Ruf in seinem Blut vibrieren hörend. Alles aus sicherer Entfernung. Es fühlte sich gut an. Auf eine merkwürdige, schräge und kranke Art fühlte er sich jetzt schon als Teil von ihnen.

Nachdem Sirius aufgestanden war, gab es für ihn kein Entkommen. So fand er sich zwei Stunden später an die Mauer neben dem Eingang von Honeydukes gelehnt. Er hatte es versucht, konnte aber die Unmengen von unterschiedlichen Gerüchen im Laden nicht ertragen. Zu viele Menschen, zu viele Süßigkeiten zu Nahe an seiner Verwandlung. Sein Magen hatte sich unangenehm zusammengezogen und er war hinaus gestürzt. Er lehnte gegen die Wand, starrte auf seine Schuhe und versuchte mit Atmen seinen Magen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Mit dem dritten tiefen Atemzug nahm er einen neuen Geruch war. Und gleichzeitig fühlte er ihre Gegenwart. Der Geruch war süß, aber erdig und er spürte seinen Magen flattern, aber nicht vor Übelkeit. Er sah sich um. Am anderen Ende der Straße zwischen zwei Gebäuden konnte er sie sehen. Braune, lange Haare, dunkle intensive Augen.

"Geht's dir besser?" Peter legte Remus eine Hand auf die Schulter. Remus wandte sich kurz Peter zu, dann sah er zurück zu der Stelle, wo sie gestanden hatte. Sie war weg.

Wie zum Teufel hatte sie das gemacht?

Verwirrt starrte er Peter an "Was?" Er suchte die Umgebung ab. Aber er wusste, dass er sie nicht finden würde. Er konnte ihre Gegenwart nicht mehr spüren. „Geht's dir besser? Du bist ganz schön blass." Mit einem Seufzer gab er die Suche auf und konzentrierte sich auf Peter. „Ja, mir geht's gut. Wie immer." Peter nickte verständnisvoll.

Kurz darauf kamen auch Sirius und James aus dem Laden und nachdem sie noch durch einige andere Läden gezogen waren, fanden sie sich in den "3 Besen" auf ein paar Butterbier ein. Während sie durch das Dorf liefen hatte er mehrere der Rudelmitglieder spüren können. Sie trieben sich am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung herum. Es schien fast als wollten sie mit ihm spielen. Daher war er sehr überrascht als das Mädchen einfach so in den Pub kam. Sie war nicht wirklich eine Schönheit, aber wie sie sich bewegte und ihre pure Präsenz lenkte alle Augen auf sie. Ihr Geruch erreichte Remus und das wirkte wie ein Startschuss für seine Instinkte.

Sirius stand auf und pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Was haben wir denn da?" Wie eine Motte vom Licht angezogen, begann er auf das Mädchen zu zugehen. Da schnappte Remus ihn am Arm und zog ihn zurück. „Sie ist nicht dein Typ. Lass es sein!" knurrte er. Ohne noch einmal zu blinzeln ging er auf das Mädchen zu. Seit sie den Pub betreten hatte, hatte sie Remus nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Ohne anzuhalten, nahm er ihre Hand als er sie erreichte und zusammen verließen sie den Pub.

Sirius blinzelte verwirrt. „Was zum Teufel war denn das?" James starrte immer noch auf die nun geschlossene Tür. Langsam drehte er sich zu seinen Freunden. „Ich glaube sie ist ... von seiner ... Familie."

--

Sie liefen Richtung Wald. Die anderen waren auch in der Nähe.

Was tat er hier? Er wusste nichts über das Mädchen, geschweige denn über das Leben in einem Werwolfrudel. Er war doch sonst nicht so leichtsinnig.

Auf einer kleinen Lichtung hielt sie an und drehte sich zu ihm. Die anderen kamen ebenfalls näher. Remus sah sich um. Ihm gefiel das Ganze nicht, auch wenn er keine Bedrohung fühlte. Die anderen traten ebenfalls aus dem Unterholz. Es waren zwei junge Männer, kaum älter als er selber.

„Fenrir hat uns gebeten mit dir zu reden." Sie hatte einen schweren slawischen Akzent. Sie schien eindeutig die Leiterin der Mission zu sein.

Misstrauisch beäugte er die drei. Sie standen ihm nun gegenüber. „Gut!"

Die drei wechselten einen Blick, dann hockten sie sich auf den Waldboden. „Setz dich!" forderte das Mädchen ihn freundlich auf. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Körper. „Ich stehe lieber!"

Der größere der beiden Jungen lachte. „Es ist egal, ob du sitzt oder stehst – wenn wir dich kriegen wollen, hast du keine Chance gegen uns!" Er hatte einen merkwürdigen Akzent, den Remus nicht einordnen konnte.

Remus hockte sich nun doch hin. Ihn ärgerte es, dass er so leicht zu durchschauen war. Er schaute die drei auffordernd an.

Das Mädchen seufzte. „Ich denke, dann fange ich mal an. Fenrir hat uns gebeten mit dir über das Leben im Rudel zu sprechen. Ich denke, es ist schwer zu erklären, wenn du nicht unsere Vorgeschichte kennst. Ich heiße Tasha, das sind Benno" Sie deutete auf den großen, schlaksigen Blonden „und Dave." Der dritte im Bunde war dreckig blond und sehr eckig gebaut.

„Ich komme aus dem Osten Europas. Ich wuchs in einem kleinen Dorf auf. Meine Eltern waren Bauern. Keine Magier oder Hexen. Einfach Menschen vom Lande. Sehr abergläubisch, aber herzensgut. Ich wurde vor fünf Jahren gebissen. In meinem Land, weiß man noch, was ein Werwolf ist. Meine Familie hat mich nach meiner ersten Verwandlung vom Hof geprügelt. Fenrir hat mich halb tot am Straßenrand aufgelesen und gepflegt. Seither lebe ich in seinem Rudel. Er kümmert sich um uns. Wir haben zu Essen und immer ein Dach über dem Kopf... und wir können jagen."

Remus hatte konzentriert zugehört. Als sie geendet hatte, schwieg er. Sollte das nun eine dramatische Geschichtsstunde für ihn werden? Trotz seines Sarkasmus und seiner Vorsicht konnte er nicht vermeiden, dass die Geschichte des Mädchens in berührte.

„Ich bin aus Deutschland." Nun sprach der schlaksige. „Ich komme aus einer der großen Städte. Einen Wolf hatte ich bis dahin nur im Zoo gesehen. Ich dachte, ein Hund hätte mich gebissen. Meine Eltern brachten mich ins Krankenhaus und ich wurde gegen Tollwut behandelt. Als ich mich das erste Mal verwandelte, habe ich meine Eltern zu Tode erschreckt. Als sie mich am nächsten morgen blutüberströmt fanden - wohlgemerkt nicht mein Blut, wussten sie nichts mit mir anzufangen. Ich habe es nicht ertragen, ihre Angst zu sehen. Vor mir, um mich...irgendwann bin ich einfach abgehauen. Ich habe auf der Straße gelebt. In einer anderen Stadt. Die Straßenkids nahmen mich in ihrer Gruppe auf. Ich war stärker als die meisten und das war gut für die ganze Gruppe. Dann gab es Gerüchte um mich. Einige hatten etwas gesehen. Sie begannen mich zu meiden, später bewerfen sie mich mit Steinen. Da fand Fenrir mich und nahm mich mit."

Remus schwieg noch immer. Was würde nun noch kommen? Das verprügelte Mädchen und der sich opfernde Sohn – so überzogen das alles klang, er wusste dass es die Wahrheit war.

„Ich bin von hier. Meine Eltern sind Zauberer. Meine Mom arbeitete in einem Kräuterladen und macht Zaubertränke. Mein Vater arbeitete bei Nimbus in der Fertigungsabteilung. Sie hatten nie das Geld mich auf eine so feine Schule wie Hogwarts zu schicken. Ich ging auf eine Muggelschule und meine Eltern brachten mir das Zaubern zu Hause bei. Als ich gebissen wurde, wussten sie, was es war. Sie wussten auch, dass meine Zukunft damit beendet war. Sie waren sehr unglücklich. Meine Mutter braute mir immer einen starken Beruhigungstrank, der als Geheimtipp unter Werwölfen gilt und so lebte ich einige Zeit relativ ruhig. Dann kamen Bekannte meiner Eltern durch einen Zufall mit, wie sie den Trank braute. Das Gerücht verbreitete sich schnell. Meine Mutter verlor ihre Arbeit – man konnte es sich nicht leisten auch nur den Hauch einer Möglichkeit der Kontamination der Tränke zu gestatten. Einen Monat später wurde meinem Vater gekündigt. Offiziell weil das Geschäft nicht gut ging. Aber keiner seiner Kollegen wollte mit ihm zusammenarbeiten. Kontaminationsgefahr! Ich hatte von Fenrir gehört und packte meine Sachen um ihn zu suchen. Und hier bin ich!"

Remus schluckte. Er wollte diese Geschichten nicht an sich heran lassen. Er konnte nicht für die anderen leiden. Sein Leben war anders. Er hatte eine Familie und Freunde.

„Ich denke, ich werde euch auch meine Geschichte erzählen." Er starrte auf seine Hände. „Ich wurde als kleines Kind gebissen – von Fenrir. Ich dachte lange, dass der Wolf damals nicht gewusst hatte, was er tat. Bis ich erfuhr, wer es war und gestern habe ich auch erfahren warum." Er funkelte die drei an. „Ich bin zu diesem Leben verdammt, weil Fenrir einen Narren an meinem Namen gefressen hatte. Er denkt ich sei genau richtig sein Erbe anzutreten!" Er hatte sich in Wut geredet. „Es war also keine arme verwirrte Kreatur! Ich wurde bewusst zu diesem Schicksal verdammt!" Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Starrte wieder auf seine Hände. Die drei starrten ihn ungläubig an. „Fenrir hat uns gerettet!" – „So was würde er nicht tun!" Remus ignorierte die Rufe und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme weiter. „Meine Mutter war eine Hexe und hat sich die Schuld an der Sache gegeben. Sie starb recht kurz nach meinem „Unfall". Mein Vater war als Muggel an einige Seltsamkeiten gewöhnt. Er hat mir eine Zelle gebaut, in der er mich an Vollmond einschloss. Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, lernte ich meine drei besten Freunde kennen. Sie wissen alles über mich und helfen mir – Monat für Monat. Sie akzeptieren mich wie ich bin."

„Du willst uns also sagen, dass du zufrieden und glücklich bist?" Tashas Stimme schwankte zwischen Ungläubigkeit und Sarkasmus.

Remus starrte angriffslustig zurück. Er ignorierte die Frage und sagte höhnisch. „Ihr erzählt mir eure, ach so dramatischen Lebensgeschichten und meine Bewunderung für Greyback steigt dann ins Unermessliche? Er ist also der große Retter der Werwölfe? Kennt ihr den Wolf, der euch gebissen hat? War es einer aus Fenrirs Rudel? Er will doch nur seine Familie vergrößern? Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich das alle anderen an dem ganzen Mist Schuld sind, nur er und seine Handlanger nicht?"

Die drei gaben knurrende Geräusche von sich. Unbewusst zog Remus seine Lippen hoch –seine Eckzähne waren nun deutlich zu sehen. Alle vier starrten sich einen Moment feindselig an, dann brach Tasha den Bann.

„Wir wollten reden, nicht kämpfen! - Nein, ich kenne den Wolf nicht – aber ebenso wie du, würde ich ihn erkennen. Und ich weiß, dass er nicht zu Fenrirs Rudel gehört! Die Schuld liegt nicht bei dem Wolf, der seinem Instinkt folgte. Die Intoleranz der Menschen macht uns das Leben zur Hölle, nicht unsere Lebensart. Wir sind, was wir sind und können das nun nicht mehr ändern! Wir wollten nicht so sein, aber nun sind wir es! Aber keiner in der Welt da draußen hat Respekt vor uns. Sie haben Angst und Verachtung, im besten Fall Mitleid für uns. Wir wollen doch nur so leben, wie es unserer Natur entspricht! Und das können wir nur durch Fenrir!"

„Du möchtest also einmal im Monat zum Mörder werden und den Rest der Zeit ganz normal auf den Feldern deiner Heimat arbeiten? Wohl wissend, dass dein nächstes Opfer vielleicht der Nachbar sein könnte? Wie krank ist das denn?"

Sie starrte ihn voller Verachtung an. „Wir sind keine Mörder – wir sind Jäger! Es gab einmal viele von uns und ähnliche wie wir. Wir waren die Könige der Nacht zusammen mit Vampiren und Widergängern. Sie haben uns fast ausgerottet. Alle, die ihnen in die Quere kamen haben sie vernichtet. Es gibt keinen einzigen Widergänger mehr und die letzten Vampire haben sich in den Bergen in Rumänien verkrochen. Und wir? Wir sind nur noch ein kläglicher Haufen! Sie nehmen keine Rücksicht auf uns! Sie fragen nicht! Bieten keine Kompromisse an – sie töten uns einfach wie räudige Straßenköter!"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du plapperst doch nur nach, was Fenrir euch einbläut!" Sie zog abrupt ihren Kopf zurück. Mit drohend gesenktem Kopf zischte sie „Du bist doch noch nie deinem Instinkt gefolgt! In deinem ganzen Leben hast du dich nur versteckt. Was würden deine feinen Freunde von dir halten, wenn du Jagen würdest? Würden sie dich immer noch mögen?"

„Ich will nicht töten!" Remus stand auf und drehte den dreien den Rücken zu.

„Doch, denn das ist dein Instinkt. Du willst töten – du traust dich nur nicht!" Ihr höhnisches Lachen verfolgte ihn bis zum Waldrand.

--

"Remus, was ist los?" Er saß im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dem Flickenteppich vor dem Kamin. Der Platz, der für Hunde reserviert war. Also für domestizierte, gezähmte, langweilige, verantwortungsbewusste Wölfe, wie ihn.

Peter berührte seine Schulter. Remus schreckte hoch. Er hatte die Frage schon längst vergessen gehabt. Vergraben in seinen trüben Gedanken hatte er Peter kaum wahrgenommen.

"Was?" verwirrt starrte er Peter an. Dieser blickte ihn beunruhigt an. „Ernsthaft, Remus, was ist denn los mit dir? Das ist nicht dein normales Verhalten vor dem Vollmond! Was ist den los? Was war das für ein Mädchen? Und erzähle mir nicht, dass es nur um sie geht – du hast dich schon merkwürdig benommen, bevor sie aufgetaucht ist."

Remus lies seinen Kopf sinken.

"Peter, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das alles erklären soll." – „Dann versuche nicht es zu erklären. Erzähle einfach, was passiert ist." Remus musste sich nicht umsehen um zu wissen, dass sich keiner in Hörweite befand. Er überlegt, was er Peter sagen sollte. Er konnte ihm vertrauen, aber würde er es verstehen?

Er begann mit dem merkwürdigen Zusammentreffen mit Greyback, der schlaflosen Nacht und seinem Treffen mit den drei Wölfen. Er erzählte Peter alles. Peter unterbrach ihn nicht. Nachdem Remus geendet hatte, blieb Peter eine Weile stumm. Remus starrte in die Flammen, besorgt, was sein Freund nun über ihn denken würde.

"Wow!" Peters Stimme war voller Bewunderung. "Ja, wow." Remus Stimme war bitter. Peter starrte träumerisch vor sich hin. „Ich würde alles dafür tun um zu einer Gruppe zu gehören, der erwählte zu sein die Führung zu erben! Wichtig zu sein für was ich bin.- Nicht nur das Anhängsel der beliebten Jungs!" Die letzten Worte spuckte er fast aus.

Remus war erstaunt über die Intensität hinter den Worten. Er konnte die Sehnsucht und das Verlangen spüren, dass von Peter ausging. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass Peter so empfand. Er war Teil der Herumtreiber, wie alle anderen. Er hatte sich selber immer als uninteressant und langweilig im Vergleich mit den anderen gesehen. Aber er hatte nie gedacht, dass seine Freunde ihn nicht als den akzeptierten, der er war.

"Peter du gehörst zu einer Gruppe. Und zu einer viel besseren als einem Rudel Werwölfe! Es ist egal, was die anderen sagen – du bist nicht nur das Anhängsel von Sirius und James. Du bist für unsere Gruppe genauso wichtig wie die beiden!"

Peter hob seine Augenbrauen mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen an. „Ach, komm' schon Remus! Die zwei brauchen uns nicht!" Remus konnte den Selbsthass in seiner Stimme hören.

Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Peter drehte sich zum Feuer. „Du gehst also zur Jagd!" Es war keine Frage.

Er starrte in die Flammen, Tashas Stimme in seinem Kopf: „Du willst töten – du traust dich nur nicht!".


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

**Alle Rechte gehören JK Rowlings und wem auch immer sie diese verkauft hat – ich war es nicht. So viel Geld werde ich nie besitzen…..**

**Kapitel 2**

Eine weitere schlaflose Nacht folgte. Nach einigen Stunden, in denen er sich hin und her wälzte, endete Remus wieder auf seinem Posten auf der Fensterbank. Seine Augen waren besser als die anderer Menschen und so kurz vor der Transformation waren seine Sinne noch weiter geschärft. Er konnte einige Hasen am Rand des Waldes erkennen und später kamen Hirsche zum äsen heraus. Er sah niemanden vom Rudel. Er konnte sie aber spüren. Sie beobachteten das Schloss, die morgige Jagd planend.

Er wusste, dass sein Leben, wie es war, richtig war. Alles andere wäre unmoralisch und ungesund. Aber der Wolf in ihm wollte jagen, töten. Er hasste es, sich immer kontrollieren zu müssen. Er wollte frei sein. Er hasst diese zwei Seelen in seiner Brust, die ihn langsam zerrissen.

"Nein, Mutter – nicht. Ich habe nichts…..aaaah!" Mit ein paar Schritten war Remus an Sirius Bett. Auf der Stirn des schlafenden Jungen stand Schweiß, seine Hände suchten ziellos nach einem Halt auf dem Bett.

"Sirius!" Remus schüttelte ihn an den Schultern. "Sirius! Alles ist in Ordnung! Du träumst nur!" Sirius begann sich gegen Remus' Griff zu wehren. Er versuchte sich auf zu setzen und dabei schlugen ihre Köpfe hart gegeneinander. „Ah!" Remus lies ihn los und fasste an sein schmerzendes Kinn.

"Verdammt, Black! Dein Kopf ist härter als ein Stein!"

Sirius hielt sich seine Stirn. Er starrte Remus mit weiten Augen verwirrt an.

"Lupin, was zum Teufel machst du in meinem Bett?" Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Ist doch was an den Gerüchten dran?"

Remus drehte sich um und bezog wieder seinen Platz am Fenster. "Davon träumst du!" Nach einigen Sekunden fügte er ernsthaft hinzu. „Du hattest einen Alptraum und wenn ich dich nicht geweckt hätte, hättest du die anderen geweckt."

Er musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass Sirius Gesicht eine Mischung aus Peinlichkeit, Niedergeschlagenheit und Resignation zeigt. Er hatte es zu oft gesehen.

Remus hatte nie nach den Albträumen gefragt, die sein Freund über seine Mutter hatte. Nachdem er sie einmal getroffen hatte, hatte er auch nicht mehr versucht es sich vor zu stellen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Fantasie ausreichen würde.

Sirius stand auf und ging zum Bad. Auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Bett, stoppte er neben Remus. „Nervös wegen Morgen?"

"Ein Rudel ist da draußen."

Stille fiel zwischen die zwei Freunde. Nach einiger Zeit begann Sirius mit den Füßen zu scharren. „Das Mädchen ist also nicht alleine gekommen?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf, ohne die grasende Hirschkuh vor Hagrid's Hütte aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Haben Sie dich gefragt, ob du mit ihnen gehst?" Remus nickte. Schwer fühlte er Sirius Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Wenn du dich auch entscheidest, vergiß' nicht, dass wir deine Freunde sind!" Remus fühlte, wie Sirius noch einmal zudrückte, bevor er seine Hand langsam von Remus Schulter gleiten lies.

„Ich werde noch mal versuchen zu schlafen."

--

Der darauf folgende Tag verging in einem Nebel aus Gesichtern und Gerüchen. Er konnte sich auf nichts konzentrieren. Seine Sinne wurden von Minute zu Minute schärfer. Sein Bewusstsein war überflutet von den Wahrnehmungen aus seiner Umgebung. Seine Klassenkameraden mischten einen beunruhigenden Pheromon-Cocktail aus Angst, Unsicherheiten, Neid, Liebe, Hass und Teenager-Hormonen. Sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren mit dem Drang auszubrechen. Der Hunger nach der Jagd, dem Blut und dem Gefühl seine Zähne in warmes, rohes Fleisch zu schlagen wurde fast übermächtig. Das Verlangen diesem Ruf zu folgen wuchs beständig.

In einen tranceartigen Zustand folgte er automatisch der Schulroutine. Er ging allen aus dem Weg und sprach mit keinem.

Als die Zeit kam, gingen seine Freunde mit ihm zur Heulenden Hütte. Alle drei versiegelten die Hütte mit starken Bannzaubern. Der Mond würde in einer Stunde aufgehen. Als seine Freunde gehen wollten und ihm versicherten, sie würden nach Zapfenstreich wieder kommen, erklärte er ihnen in einer tonlosen Stimme, er wolle alleine sein. Sie sollten ihn dieses Mal erst am Morgen wieder holen. Er sah an den Blicken, den seine Freunde austauschten, dass die drei bereits über ihn und das Rudel gesprochen hatten.

Stumm nickten die drei. Es war deutlich, dass ihnen nicht wohl dabei war.

Die Transformation war unerträglich wie jedes Mal. Wenn der Wolf die Obermacht hatte, dann bestand er nur noch aus reinem Instinkt. Er hatte immer das Bedürfnis auszubrechen, frei zu sein, zu jagen. Aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu den Gefühlen, die ihn durchfuhren als er das erste Heulen des Leitwolfes hörte. Er rief das Rudel zusammen.

Immer wieder lief er gegen die Tür an, versuchte dann das Fenster zu durchbrechen. Er begann aus mehreren Wunden zu bluten, aber er merkte es nicht. Wieder und immer wieder versuchte er aus der kleinen Hütte zu entkommen. Er musste raus. Er hielt es nicht aus. Sein Heulen war verzweifelt. Er hörte die anderen jagen.

Das Rudel war weit verstreut. Die Rufe kamen aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen. Dann näherten sie sich aneinander an. Dann war nichts zu hören. Er spürte den Jagdtrieb stärker werden. Er wusste dass die anderen sich eine Beute gesucht hatten und nun begann das Anschleichen, Umkreisen und Stellen. Dann hörte er einen Schrei die Nacht durchdringen. Ein lautes Heulen und Gebell signalisierte die Endphase der Jagd. Die Beute wurde gerissen. Er verstärkte noch einmal seine Versuche die Tür zu durchbrechen. Dann hörte er das siegreiche Heulen des Leitwolfes. Die Jagd war beendet.

Er lies sich erschöpft fallen und legte seine Schnauze auf seine Vorderpfoten und begann leise zu winseln. Einsamkeit erfüllte seinen Körper wie zuvor die Jagdlust.

Einige Zeit später spürte er ihre Anwesenheit, dann hörte er wie sie sich der Hütte näherten. Neue Energie durchpulste ihn. Er war nicht alleine. Er begann an der Tür zu scharren. Er konnte hören, wie sie von der anderen Seite an der Tür kratzten.

Aber die Herumtreiber hatten für einen solchen Fall den Boden hart wie Zement gezaubert. Bald schon begann einer seiner Brüder frustriert zu heulen. Die Attacken gegen die Tür wurden wütender. Dann ebbten sie wieder ab.

Er bellte und knurrte leise. Ihr leises Wimmern lies ihn wieder verzweifelt werden. Er schmiegte sich so eng gegen die Tür wie möglich und winselte. Seine Brüder hatten aufgegeben.

Er spürte wie sie sich ebenfalls außen vor der Tür hinlegten. So verbrachten sie den Rest der Nacht.

--

Peter fand Remus am nächsten Morgen zu einem Ball zusammengerollt direkt hinter der Tür. Als er die schwarzen Blutergüsse auf dessen Körper und die blutigen Hände sah, schnappte er erschrocken nach Luft.

"Was ist passiert?" Remus setzte sich auf und lehnte mit dem Rücken an die Tür. "Raue Nacht!" Peter hockte sich vor ihm hin. "Lass' mich deine Hände sehen." Sie waren nur noch eine Masse aus rohem Fleisch und abgebrochenen Nägeln. Nach dem ersten Schreck begann Peter die Hände zu heilen. Er hatte zuerst Zweifel, aber scheinbar waren seine Zauber gut genug, denn die Wunden schlossen sich schnell.

Dann sah er sich in der Hütte um. Am Boden vor der Tür waren blutige Kratzspuren. Das alleine zeigte, wie verzweifelt er gewesen sein musste. An den Holzlatten, die das Fenster verschlossen sah er auch Spuren von Krallen und dunklere Blutspuren. „Das hast du noch nie gemacht"

Remus starrte immer noch mit blutunterlaufenen Augen auf den Boden vor sich. „Ich habe die anderen gehört."

Peter hatte sie auch gehört. Er hatte in seinem Bett gelegen und angsterfüllt an die Decke gestarrt. Kalter Schweiß war ihm ausgebrochen als er das Heulen und Bellen gehört hatte.

Remus zog die Kleidung an, die Peter ihm gebracht hatte. Als er angezogen war, hielt er seine Hand auf und Peter gab ihm seinen Zauberstab. Remus drehte sich um, starrte auf die Tür und murmelte einen Gegenzauber. Leise öffnete sich die Tür.

Peter gab einen erstickten Ton von sich als er die gleichen Spuren an der Außenseite der Tür sah. Seine Augen wurden wie magisch von einem Objekt links von der Tür angezogen. Er starrte blicklos auf das Ding. Dann wurde ihm bewusst auf was er starrte. Er drehte sich um und entleerte seinen Magen auf den Boden. Sein Verstand raste. Er konnte immer noch die Finger und die zerfetzten Sehnen und Muskeln, den weißen Knochen vor seinem Inneren Augen sehen. Eine menschliche Hand – das Rudel hatte einen Menschen umgebracht. Und die Monster hatten Remus seinen Anteil des Festessens gebracht.

Als nur noch Galle kam, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Er atmete tief ein, straffte sich und drehte sich zu Remus. Er begrub die Hand unter einem nahen Baum. Ein paar Bewegungen mit seinem Zauberstab später betrat er wieder die Hütte.

Mit einer weiteren Bewegung verschwand die Sauerei, die Peter gemacht hatte. Dann lief er ohne sich um Peter zu kümmern durch den Tunnel Richtung Schloss.

Peter folgte ihm stumm. Immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt, sagte Remus tonlos "Weißt du jetzt, warum ich nicht mit ihnen gehen kann?" Schweigend liefen sie weiter bis sie vor dem Porträt der Fetten Lady angekommen waren.

Peter räusperte sich und Remus drehte sich zum ersten Mal zu ihm. Peter war weiß wie eine Wand. Er schluckte schwer. „Weißt du, wer...?" Seine Stimme brach. Remus sah ihm nicht in die Augen. "Es war einer der Zentauren."

Peter fühlte sich sofort erleichtert. Nur einer der Zentauren, kein Zauberer, keine Hexe, nicht mal ein Muggel!

Er blieb den ganzen Tag nahe bei Remus. Er hatte seinen Freund nie zuvor so zerschlagen, so hoffnungslos gesehen. Während des Unterrichts starrte Remus aus dem Fenster Richtung Wald. Er strahlte eine tiefe Sehnsucht aus. Seinen Freund so zerrissen zu sehen, machte Peter hilflos.

Als der Unterricht beendet war, stand Remus auf und verließ die Klasse ohne auch nur einen Blick auf seine Freunde zu werfen. Die drei wechselten einen hastigen Blick und folgten dann Remus nach draußen.

Auf halbem Weg zum Wald holten sie ihn ein. „Remus! Warte!" James bekam ihn am Arm zu fassen und zog ihn zurück. Remus wirbelte herum. Er entriss ihm seinen Arm. Sein ganzer Körper zeigte seine Angriffslust. „Was, James?" Seine Stimme war ein tiefes Knurren. Seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich. James trat erstaunt einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte seinen Freund noch nie so reagieren sehen.

James hielt seine Hände abwehrend in die Luft. „Hey, beruhig' dich! Kein Grund mir gleich den Kopf abzureißen!" Man konnte seinem Gesicht ansehen, dass er sich innerlich wegen seiner Wortwahl verfluchte.

Ein bösartiges Grinsen breitete sich auf Remus Zügen aus. „Ist das so?" Das war nicht ihr spielerisches Reviergehabe, das war todernst. Die zwei starrten einander an: Jäger und Beute.

Sirius trat zwischen die beiden. „Remus, sprich mit uns! Wir wissen, dass es schwieriger ist als sonst. Aber wir können dir nicht helfen, wenn du nicht mit uns redest!" Seine Stimme klang schon fast bettelnd. Es wurde immer deutlicher wie nahe sie daran waren ihren Freund zu verlieren.

Remus starrte Sirius mit einem stechenden Blick an. „Du weißt was, Black? Du denkst, du weißt, wie ich mich fühle? Du willst also wirklich dass ich meine Gefühle zum Ausdruck bringe?" er spuckte die Wörter voller Verachtung aus. „Gut! Ich werde reden!"

Remus Körper war angespannt. Er sah aus als würde er jeden Moment zum Angriff übergehen. Keiner seiner Freunde traute sich auch nur zu Blinzeln. Wie gebannt starrten alle Remus an.

Der Werwolf zog seine Lippen hoch und seine Zähne schimmerten Furcht einflößend. Er ging näher auf Sirius zu und sagte leise, mit drohendem Unterton. „Ich kann dich riechen. Ich kann riechen, wenn du von einer deiner kleinen Schlampen zurückkommst. Du riechst dann köstlich. Würzig wie indisches Essen. Ich kann dein Blut durch deinen Körper rasen hören und es macht mich ganz verrückt. Meine Gier nach einem Bissen wird dann unerträglich. Gier danach dein Blut zu trinken und zu sehen, ob dein Fleisch so würzig ist, wie ich es mir vorstelle."

Sirius wurde leichenblass und machte einige unsichere Schritte zurück. Remus Gesicht zeigte reine Verachtung, als er den zurückweichenden Jungen betrachtete. Er drehte sich zu James um. „Willst du auch reden?" er lies seinen Blick über James wandern. Abschätzend von oben nach unten. „Angst, James? Wo ist denn dein Gryffindor Mut geblieben? Ich kann deine Furcht riechen!"

Er drehte sich zu Peter, der zwar wie angewurzelt da stand, aber trotzdem relative ruhig wirkte. „Peter, mein Freund, du scheinst recht überzeugt davon, dass ich keinen Bissen von dir kosten möchte. Was macht dich so sicher?" Peter blinzelte nicht einmal. „Vielleicht ist es mir egal!"

Remus begann zu lachen. "Es sollte dir nicht egal sein. Vielleicht würde ich dich nicht einfach nur "kontaminieren" und damit zum Werwolf machen, vielleicht töte ich dich auch einfach nur und mache ein Festmahl daraus. Du riechst wie all die Süßigkeiten, die du so gerne isst. Und du weißt genau, wie gerne ich Süßigkeiten essen, oder?"

Peters Augen weiteten sich. Jetzt erst dämmerte ihm, wie gefährlich die Situation in Wirklichkeit war. Er begann zu zittern. Was für eine schreckliche Art zu sterben. Getötet zu werden von so einer niederen Kreatur wie einem Werwolf!

„Hör auf, Remus!" James war nun wütend. "Was zum Teufel willst du uns beweisen? Wir wissen dass du gefährlich bist! Wir wissen wozu ein Werwolf im Stande ist! Wir sind deine Freunde! Wir wollen doch nur das Beste für dich!"

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten stand Remus vor ihm und seine rechte Hand schloss sich um James Kehle. „So, James – du weißt also wie gefährlich ich bin? Du denkst, du weißt, was für mich am besten ist? Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Der Leitwolf?"

James versuchte sich zu winden und Remus zu treten. Aber den Werwolf schienen die Bemühungen unbeeindruckt zu lassen. James fasste mit beiden Händen die Faust, die seine Kehle im tödlichen Griff hielt. Er begann schon leuchtende Punkte zu sehen und ihm wurde bewusst dass er binnen Kurzem ohnmächtig würde oder schlimmeres, wenn nicht etwas passierte.

Sirius erwachte aus seiner Starre. Er rammte Remus von der Seite. Remus lies James los um seinen Sturz abzufangen und drehte sich schon im Fallen zu Sirius um ihn anzugreifen. Sirius hatte kein Bedürfnis einen Kampf mit den Fäusten zu beginnen, daher stolperte er sofort rückwärts aus dem Gefahrenbereich.

Endlich kam auch wieder Bewegung in Peter und er zog James zurück. Alle drei zogen sich langsam rückwärts aus der direkten Reichweite von Remus zurück.

Dieser kniete auf einem Bein und hatte den Oberkörper geduckt in Angriffshaltung. Er würde jeden Moment auf einen der drei losspringen. Beängstigende Töne kamen aus seiner Kehle und er starrte seine drei Freunde hasserfüllt an.

"Genug!" Sirius hatte endlich seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Zitterns richtete er ihn auf den Wolf. James und Peter folgten seinem Beispiel.

„Ihr würdet mir doch nichts tun – ich bin doch euer Freund!" Remus Worte troffen nur vor Sarkasmus. Dann drehte er sich plötzlich um und rannte in den Wald. Binnen einiger Sekunden war er im Unterholz verschwunden.

"Verdammt! Warum haben wir ihn nicht betäubt?" James trat nach einem Grasbüschel. Peter, der immer noch wackelig auf den Beinen war, starrte auf den Wald und sagte leise „Vielleicht ist das etwas, bei dem wir ihm nicht helfen können. Vielleicht muss er da alleine durch."

„Wir haben ihn verloren!" Sirius Stimme klang brüchig.

Sie standen noch lange da, starrten auf den Wald und versuchten ihrer Hilflosigkeit Herr zu werden.

--

Remus fand sie leicht. Zwei erfahrene Jäger wachten über eine Lichtung auf der einige Zelte aufgestellt waren. Die zwei schauten nur kurz auf, ließen Remus passieren, dann liefen sie weiter ihre Runde um die Lichtung.

In dem Moment, in dem er die Lichtung betrat, kam Fenrir aus einem der Zelte getreten. „Remus! Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest!" Er umarmte Remus wie seinen verlorenen Sohn. "Komm' und begrüße das Rudel!" Er folgte Greyback in das größte Zelt. Es war dämmrig im Inneren. Aber Remus Augen hatten sich schnell an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt. Das Zelt bestand nur aus einem magisch vergrößerten runden Raum. Remus schätze, dass es zwanzig Quadratmeter im Durchmesser waren. Kissen und Decken in allen Größen und Farben bedeckten den gesamten Boden. Das ganze erinnerte Remus an eine Szene aus einem Muggelfilm den er einmal mit seinem Vater gesehen hatte. Dabei war der Held in eine der Opiumhöhlen im China des letzten Jahrhunderts geraten. Nur der Rauch fehlte. Die Mitglieder des Rudels lagen verstreut auf dem Boden. Manche aneinander geschmiegt, andere alleine.

Er spürte Tasha, Benno und Dave im hinteren Teil des Raumes.

„Heißt unser neues Familienmitglied willkommen!" Fenrir machte eine ausholende Geste mit den Armen. Seine Augen strahlten glücklich.

_Was ein Schmierenkomödiant!_ Sein Verstand hatte noch nicht ganz ausgesetzt. Aber schon überkamen ihn andere Gefühle. Das Rudel begann leise zustimmende Geräusche von sich zu geben. Sie begrüßten ihn als einen der ihren.

Fenrir wandte sich wieder an ihn. „Geh und Ruhe dich aus. Du musst bereit sein für deine erste Jagd heute Nacht. Wenn du etwas brauchst, frage einen deiner Brüder – sie helfen dir gerne. Ich muss noch einiges erledigen. Ich bin zurück, wenn der Mond aufgeht." Er klopfte Remus noch einmal auf die Schulter, dann verschwand er.

Remus lief in den hinteren Teil zu den jungen Wölfen. Tasha knurrte ein wenig, als er sich mit etwas Abstand auf den Boden fallen lies. Dave und Benno hoben nur müde die Köpfe und lächelten ihn an.

Er suchte sich einige Kissen und Decken, baute sich ein gemütliches Nest. Sobald er sich hingelegt hatte, schlief er ein. Die schlaflosen Nächte verlangten ihren Tribut.

--

Er wurde durch unsanftes Schütteln aus dem Schlaf gerissen. „Aufwachen, Kleiner! Du willst die Jagd doch nicht verschlafen!"

Der ältere Mann lief schon weiter. Remus versuchte sich aus dem klebrigen Nebel des Schlafes zu befreien. Ein erwartungsvolles Summen lag in der Luft. Als er auf die Lichtung hinaustrat fühlte er die Energie die von dem Rudel ausging.

Sein Blut stimmte in das Lied des Mondes ein. Er war noch nie so entspannt vor der Verwandlung gewesen. Niemals so im Einklang mit sich selbst. Seine Sinne begannen sich zu schärfen. Der Wind streichelte seine Haut. Er fühlte seinen Platz in der Natur. Jetzt und hier gehörte er hin. Die Natur hieß ihn willkommen. Der verlorene Sohn war Heim gekehrt.

Dann fühlte er den ersten Schimmer des Mondes. Ale Haare standen ihm zu Berge, dann begannen sie zu wachsen, sie zogen aus seiner Haut hinaus. Sein Blut rauschte laut in seinen Ohren. Seine Knochen fühlten sich eisig an, dann begannen sie sich zu strecken und sich in neue Formen zu wandeln. Er fühlte wie seine Zähne in seine Lippe stachen, Sekunden bevor sich seine Kiefer streckten und zu einer Schnauze formten. Seine Beine wurden kürzer und die Arme länger und er fiel auf seine Vorderläufe.

Er kämpfte diesmal nicht gegen die Verwandlung an. Er hieß sie willkommen und es fühlte sich gut an. Er fühlte sich als würde er eins werden mit seiner wahren Natur. Seinem Schicksal. Er fühlte seine Stärke. Er badete förmlich in diesem Gefühl.

Fenrir bellte einen Befehl und das Rudel formierte sich zur Jagd. Sie folgten ihm durch den Wald. Sie hielten weiten Abstand zueinander. Er konnte die Zentauren spüren und andere Kreaturen, die sich in der Nacht bewegten. Keines wagte, sich der Gruppe zu nähern.

Als sie den Außenbezirk von Hogsmead erreichten, verteilten sich die einzelnen Wölfe und durchstreiften die Straßen. Es waren nur ein paar Menschen unterwegs. Fenrir würde die Beute bestimmen.

Remus wusste genau, was er tun musste. Er fühlte wie das Leben durch ihn pulsierte. Er folgte seinem Ruf. Er tat, wozu er geboren war. Er konnte alle Familienmitglieder spüren und auch die paar Menschen. Sie begannen nun den kleinsten der Kreaturen ein zu kreisen ohne ein bewusste Signal. Er konnte Angst riechen. Die Beute hatte einen seiner Brüder gesehen. Die Beute begann zu rennen. Das war das Zeichen für das Rudel. Wie ein Körper begannen sie ebenfalls die Geschwindigkeit zu erhöhen.

Auf einem kleinen Platz stellten sie die Beute. Es war ein Junges und die Panik rollte in Wellen von ihm zu den Wölfen. Remus fühlte kein Mitleid. Was für eine armselige Kreatur. Es würde keinen Kampf geben, es war einfach zu schwach und ängstlich. Es war sein Leben nicht Wert. Er wollte es nur schnell töten, damit es endlich ein Ende hatte. Die Angst und Panik von dem Wesen verursachten ihm leichte Übelkeit.

Er wollte schnell töten, seine Zähne in das warme Fleisch schlagen. Sein Magen knurrte. Er leckte seine Reißzähne.

Der Anführer beendete die Jagd mit einem kurzen Heulen und sprang dann als erster die Beute an. Kaum hatten sich seine Zähne in die Kehle der Beute geschlagen, stürzte das Rudel sich ebenfalls auf die Kreatur. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war die Beute tot. Der Geruch des warmen Blutes überwältigte Remus und er attackierte mit den anderen ihre Beute.

Innerhalb einiger Minuten war das trocknende Blut auf dem Platz der einzige Zeuge der Tat.

Nachdem die Beute gestellt war, lief das Rudel auseinander. Fenrir war verschwunden. Remus fühlte das Weibchen an seiner Seite. Tasha. Sie knurrte ihn an. Zusammen liefen sie Richtung Wald. In einer Seitenstraße trafen sie auf einen weiteren Wolf, der konzentriert an einem Knochen nagte. Dave. Sie sprangen ihn spielerisch an. Zu dritt balgten sie sich bis ein Bellen sie rief. Benno stand am Stadtrand und zu viert trabten sie in den Wald. Spielten fangen, balgten sich oder versuchten kleine Tiere zu fangen.

Auf einer Lichtung ließen sie sich nieder und schliefen vollkommen glücklich aneinander gekuschelt ein.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

**Wie immer: Personen gehören nicht mir, aber der Plot ist mein, ganz alleine – hah!**

**Kapitel 3**

Remus wachte mit schmerzenden Gliedern auf. Etwas Spitzes stach in seine Hüfte und ihm war kalt. Verschlafen öffnete er die Augen. Etwas fedriges, Grünes stand genau vor ihm. Als er fokussierte erkannte er einen Farn.

Farn? Seit wann stand Grünzeug an seinem Bett? Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen die sich merkwürdig trocken anfühlten. Sofort breitete sich der metallische Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund aus. Mit dem Geschmack kam schlagartig die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht zurück.

Sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Bilder der Jagd traten ihm vor die Augen. Er hatte….er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen. Er sah immer noch den Platz mit dem vielen Blut und den Fetzen von Haut und Fleisch vor sich. Er war nun endgültig zum Monster geworden.

Stöhnend vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Oh, du bist wach!" Durch seine Finger sah er Tasha in einiger Entfernung sitzen und sich die Haare flechten. Sie saß nackt da und schien das vollkommen normal zu finden. Sie strahlte Zufriedenheit aus. So sahen wohl Waldnymphen aus.

„Kopfschmerzen?" Sie schaute ihn prüfend an. „Am Anfang hatte ich nach der Jagd oft Kopfschmerzen. Fenrir sagt, dass sei ein Adrenalin-Kater." Sie kicherte.

Ungläubig lies er die Hände sinken und starrte sie an. „Kopfschmerzen? Merlin, das ist unglaublich! Wie kannst du da so ruhig sitzen und vor dich hinplappern, wenn du gestern einen Menschen aufgefressen hast?"

Sie warf den Zopf über ihre Schulter. „Ich bin satt?" fragte sie provozierend. „Komm' drüber weg – so ist das nun mal!"

Er setzte sich auf und sah sich wütend um. Frustriert nahm er den Stein, der ihn in die Hüfte gepiekt hatte und warf in mit aller Kraft an den nächstgelegenen Baum. „Du hast sie nicht mehr alle! Wir sind Monster!" Seine Stimme klang wütend und verzweifelt.

„Nenne uns nie wieder Monster!" ihre Stimme war nur ein leises Knurren. Er roch das Adrenalin, dass ihr Blut durchströmte. Sie war wütend und angriffslustig. „Sag' mir Remus – wie ist dein Leben so? Du sperrst dich bei Vollmond ein und leidest alle drei Nächte. Du hast Angst vor jedem neugierigen Mitschüler oder Nachbar. Jemand könnte zufällig über dein Geheimnis stolpern. Etwas könnte schief gehen und man würde dich melden. Du würdest offiziell zum Werwolf abgestempelt. Dann kommen die Verachtung und der Hass der Menschen. Wenn du Glück hast, bemitleiden dich manche. Und eines Tages wird einer dieser allzu sorgenvollen Mitmenschen dich töten. Du könntest ja ihm oder seiner Familie gefährlich werden. Und niemand würde deinen Tod wichtig genug nehmen um den Mörder vor Gericht zu zerren, denn du warst ja nur ein Werwolf. Eine potentielle Gefahr für jeden braven Bürger im Land! Ist es so – sind das deine Ängste? Keiner würde fragen, ob du je gejagt hast, je einen Menschen getötet hast. Das ist egal, denn du bist, was du bist: ein Werwolf. Keinen interessiert es ob du eine Moral hast."

Ihre Worte brannten in ihm. Sie sprach seine tiefsten Befürchtungen aus. Er hasste sich und seine Natur. Er hasste es immer alles zu unterdrücken. Er hasste es ständig Angst zu haben, nie er selbst zu sein. Aber trotzdem…. „Doch, mich interessiert es. Mir ist es wichtig dass ich moralisch bin! Mein Gewissen bestimmt mein Handeln!" Er hörte den Trotz in seiner Stimme.

Sie schnaubte. Dann ging sie vor ihm in die Hocke und sah ihm in die Augen. „Dann sage mir, Remus: warum bist du hier? Warum warst du mit uns auf der Jagd?" Sie stand auf, thronte über ihm. „Und dann frage dich selber, ob du dich jemals so frei und stark gefühlt hast wie heute morgen."

Er starrte sie trübe an. Seine Wut war verraucht. Sie hatte Recht. Er fühlte, dass alle Anspannung aus seinem Körper gewichen war. Er fühlte sich stark und frei und zum ersten Mal eins mit sich selber. Aber zu welchem Preis!

Sie stand schon am Rand der kleinen Lichtung und rief ihn über die Schulter „Komm'! Benno und Dave sind schon vor Stunden zurück ins Lager." Und schon trabte sie los. Er lief hinter ihr her.

Im Grün des Waldes konnte er sich ganz auf seine Gedanken konzentrieren. Obwohl er klarer denken konnte als die Tage zuvor, waren seine Gedanken ein einziges Chaos aus Bildern und Gefühlen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Er war froh, dass er nur Tasha folgen musste.

Im Lager angekommen suchte er sich seine Kleider und warf sich dann in eine Ecke des großen Zeltes Abseits von den anderen. Er versuchte immer noch einen Faden in seine Gedanken zu bekommen als Dave zu ihm kam. Er setzte sich vor Remus. Erstaunt und etwas verärgert starrte Remus ihn an.

„Du hast gesagt, du hast Freunde? Welche, die wissen, was los ist und die dir helfen?" Remus nickte. Dave starrte gedankenverloren auf die Zeltwand. „Das muss schön sein!"

Widerwillig war Remus nun neugierig. „Aber du hast das Rudel, oder?" Dave starrte nun blicklos an ihm vorbei. „Ja, schon…aber wir sind ein Nutzgemeinschaft. Weißt du, keiner ist freiwillig hier. Naja, du weißt schon: wir sind alle hier, weil wir alle Werwölfe sind. Und klar, habe ich Freunde. Benno ist ein prima Kerl und Tasha kann richtig lustig sein, wenn sie nicht gerade Reden schwingt." Dave grinste, dann verschwand das Grinsen und sein Gesicht war wieder ausdruckslos. „Aber ich erinnere mich an meine Freunde zu Hause. Das war was anderes….aber die wollten mit mir nichts mehr zu tun haben, als sie von meinem kleinen Problem erfuhren….."

Remus starrte ihn an. Dave würde sich prima mit Peter verstehen.

„Erzähl' mir von deinen Freunden. Was haben sie gemacht, als sie davon erfuhren?" und Remus begann zu erzählen, wie seine Freunde hinter sein Geheimnis gekommen waren und ihm dann jeden Vollmond halfen. Wie sie seit Jahren an dem Projekt arbeiteten, sich in Tiere zu verwandeln, damit er nicht alleine sein musste während der Vollmondnächte.

Dave starrte die ganze Zeit blicklos vor sich hin. Als Remus seine Geschichte beendet hatte, drehte er sich zu ihm. „Du kannst froh sein, solche Freunde zu haben. Ich beneide dich!" Damit stand er auf und verließ das Zelt.

Er lies Remus noch verwirrter zurück als zuvor. Remus schaute sich um. Die meisten Familienmitglieder lagen alleine und mit Abstand zu den anderen Wölfen. Er erkannte Tasha und Benno, die aneinander gekuschelt schliefen. Es gab ein, zwei Gruppen die zusammen saßen und sich leise unterhielten. Jetzt, wo er sich darauf konzentrierte, merkte Remus, dass die meisten Rudelmitglieder scheinbar lieber alleine waren. Würde er so ein Leben wollen? Er würde sich sicher mit Dave, Benno und Tasha anfreunden. Auch wenn sie Meinungsverschiedenheiten hatten, schienen alle doch nett zu sein. Trotzdem: würden sie James, Sirius und Peter ersetzen können?

Wie würde sein Leben hier aussehen? Er liebte seine Bücher. Verbrachte oft Tage in der Bibliothek. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er viele Bücher auf der ewigen Wanderung mitnehmen könnte. Er liebte auch seine Schule. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber er lernte gerne. Würde er zaubern können? Müsste er das alles aufgeben für ein freies und entspanntes Leben? Und seine Probleme würden ja doch bleiben. Er hätte immer noch Angst erwischt zu werden – auf wildernde Werwölfe wurden Auroren angesetzt. Es wäre also nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie ihn erwischten und nach Azkaban schickten. Und das war die optimistische Sicht. Tasha hatte Recht: die meisten Werwölfe wurden getötet. Die Hemmschwelle einen Werwolf zu töten schien wesentlich niedriger zu liegen als bei anderen magischen Geschöpfen.

Er merkte, wie Unruhe in das Rudel kam. Sein Blut begann zu singen. Der Mond würde bald aufgehen.

Tasha stand plötzlich vor ihm. Sie hielt ihm grinsend die Hand hin. „Bereit für die Jagd?" Er lies sich von ihr hochziehen und gemeinsam traten sie auf die Lichtung. Fenrir stand schon in der Mitte. Als er Remus sah lächelte er ihn triumphierend an. „Wir wollen heute eine besondere Jagd begehen. Endlich eine Herausforderung für unsere Kraft! Wir werden heute im Umfeld des Schlosses jagen."

Fenrir hatte Remus nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Als diesem bewusst wurde, was Fenrir gerade gesagt hatte, setzte bereits die Verwandlung ein. Er versuchte sich an seine Gedanken zu klammern. Das war wichtig. Aber schon schob sich der Drang nach Jagen und Rennen in den Vordergrund. Er fiel auf die Vorderpfoten und seine Nase nahm die Gerüche der Umgebung war. Er versuchte Beute zu wittern.

Der Anführer heulte den Mond zur Begrüßung an und das Rudel stimmte mit ein.

Ewas stimmte nicht. Er wollte jagen, stellen, reißen, töten aber manchmal tauchten Gedanken auf. Er war verwirrt. Versuchte sich auf die Bewegungen der anderen zu konzentrieren und seinem Gespür zu folgen. Das Rudel setzte sich in Bewegung. Es verharrte einen Moment bevor es aus dem Wald auf die freie Fläche trat. Sofort umwehten sie die Gerüche der vielen Menschen, die hier im Laufe des Tages gelaufen waren.

Einige der Gerüche kamen ihm bekannt vor. Wieder formten sich Gedanken und nun schoben sich auch Bilder vor seine Augen. Lachende Jungs. Eine Gruppe unter einem Baum. Sie unterhielten sich. Ein paar Mädchen stolzierten vorbei. Einer der Jungen rief ihnen etwas zu.

Wie Schatten bewegten sie sich auf das dunkle Schloss zu. Der Anführer gab die grobe Richtung an. Sie liefen an einem See vorbei. Bilder von derselben Gruppe Jungen formten sich. Diesmal am See. Sie liefen sich balgend in den seichten Teil des Wassers, spritzen sich gegenseitig nass.

Eine Hütte lag nun zur rechten. Sie war dunkel. Ein Managarm bellte im Inneren. Er lebte dort. Was auch immer ein Hund aus dem Totenreich hier zu suchen hatte. Bilder von dem großen Hund und einem noch größeren Mann. Er schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte die Witterung aufzunehmen, der der Anführer zweifelsfrei folgte.

Unterhalb des Eingangsportals des Schlosses blieb der Anführer stehen und witterte. Dann begann er nach rechts zu laufen. Das Rudel breitete sich wieder weiter aus. Alle waren auf das äußerste gespannt. Zu viele Gerüche waren in der Luft. Ein Gemisch aus Menschen, Elfen, Tieren, Essen, Putzmittel, Gras und Stein. Es war verwirrend. Er spürte wie der Wolf neben ihm ebenfalls nach der Witterung suchte.

Der Anführer knurrte kurz, dann lief er schneller an der Mauer entlang. Weiter unten gab es weitere Gebäude. Sie sahen dunkel aus und rochen nach Pflanzen und frischer Erde.

Wieder kamen Bilder. Eine Gruppe Kinder mit merkwürdigen Dingern auf den Ohren zogen Pflanzen mit schreienden Wurzeln aus Töpfen und steckte sie wieder in andere Töpfe.

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und knurrte leise. Endlich - jetzt roch er die frische Spur ganz deutlich. Aber etwas stimmte nicht mit der Spur. Er verstand nicht, warum sie ihr folgten.

Ein leises Bellen von Fenrir und die Meute verteilte sich und verschmolz mit der Umgebung. Sie warteten. Sie hatten Zeit. Sie waren die Jäger und lauern lag ihnen im Blut.

Remus kauerte sich im Schatten und starrte auf eines der Gebäude jetzt konnte er auch die Bewegungen darin hören. Es waren zwei. Aber etwas stimmte mit dem Geruch nicht. Ihm wollte nur nicht einfallen was.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten dann kamen zwei Gestalten aus einem der Gebäude. Sie waren keine schwere Beute. Sie waren unvorsichtig. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was auf sie lauerte.

Der Geruch traf ihn nun ungehindert und es traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Er wusste, was nicht stimmte. Sie gehörten zu seiner Familie. Das war keine Beute! Warum also lauerten sie hier?

Der Anführer erhob sich langsam, gab aber noch nicht das Zeichen zum Angriff. Er wartete.

Auf was wartete er? War er sich nicht sicher, ob das ihre Beute würde?

Er würde nicht länger auf die Entscheidung des Anführers warten. Mit zwei langen Sprüngen stand er vor den zwei Gestalten. Er drehte sich zur Meute und zog die Lefzen hoch. Seine Ohren waren angelegt. Sein Nackenfell gesträubt. Ein tiefes Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle.

Er spürte die Verwirrung im Rudel. So etwas war noch nie vorgekommen. Wollte er Fenrir etwa herausfordern? Die Beute streitig machen?

Auch die zwei Gestalten hinter ihm schienen verwirrt. Er roch ihre Angst. Er hörte, wie sie zurück wichen bis sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand des Gewächshauses standen.

Fenrir erholte sich rasch. Er schien nicht so sehr verwirrt, wie sein Rudel. Er Mit hochgezogenen Lefzen ging er auf den jüngeren Wolf zu. Er zeigte seine ganze Kraft.

Dann stand er drohend vor dem Aufsässigen.

Der Anführer knurrte und sein Fell war im Nacken gesträubt. Der junge Wolf würde sich seiner Macht unterwerfen oder sterben.

Dieser rührte sich nicht, behielt nur den Anführer im Auge. Die Gefahr war ihm bewusst. Er würde den Anführer töten müssen oder selber sterben. Man forderte den Anführer nicht bei der Jagd heraus. Er wusste, dass der Angriff plötzlich kommen würde. Er knurrte wieder.

Plötzlich war ein zweiter Wolf an seiner Seite. Das Rudel wurde unruhig und gab seine Formation auf. Alle Wölfe traten aus den Schatten. Einige knurrten, andere winselten. Die Situation war verwirrend. Das Knurren des Anführers ließ sie verstummen.

Der Anführer verengte seine Augen zu schlitzen. Sein Knurren nahm immer bedrohlichere Ausmaße an. Dann stand ein zweiter Wolf an der Seite Fenrirs. Es war einer der erfahrenen Jäger. Er stand dem zweiten Jungwolf genau gegenüber.

Fenrir und Remus begannen sich langsam zu umkreisen. Die Stille nur von ihrem Knurren unterbrochen. Fenrir duckte sich und fast im gleichen Augenblick sprang er. Remus drehte sich im letzten Moment zur Seite und die Zähne Fenrirs drangen in seine Schulter statt in seine Kehle. Er versuchte den größeren Wolf ab zu schütteln. Dann lies er sich auf die Schulter fallen und begrub den Leitwolf unter sich. Dieser musste nach Luft schnappen und lies los. Mit einem Sprung stand Remus wieder einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt in Drohhaltung. Auch Fenrir hatte sich schnell erholt und stand ihm in derselben Haltung gegenüber.

Remus ganzes Wesen war auf seinen Gegner konzentriert. Wie durch einen dicken Nebel nahm er wahr, wie ein Schatten sich auf seinen Kampfgefährten stürzte. Ein Winseln war zu hören und ein triumphierendes Heulen.

Remus sah, wie sein Gegner sich duckte. Im selben Moment entschied er sich zum Gegenangriff. Sie sprangen gleichzeitig aufeinander zu. Doch bevor Remus seine Zähne in das Fell des anderen schlagen konnte, sah er einen grünen Blitz und Fenrir flog einige Meter durch die Luft.

Remus wollte nachsetzen, rannte aber gegen eine Unsichtbare Mauer. Eine weitere Gestalt war aufgetaucht. Sie stand hinter dem Rudel. Weiße Harre und ein langer Bart strahlten im Mondschein. Eine Stimme donnerte über das Schlachtfeld.

„Fenrir Greyback – verschwinde aus meinem Revier!" Die Gestalt richtete den Stock in seiner Hand direkt auf den Leitwolf. Dieser knurrte. Wenn möglich waren seine Nackenhaare noch stärker gesträubt als bisher. Die zwei starrten sich in die Augen. Sie maßen sich, wogen die Stärke des anderen, die Möglichkeiten. Mit einem Jaulen wandte sich der Wolf zuerst ab und lief Richtung Wald.

Eine unheimliche Stimme, halb Knurren halb Bellen hallte zurück. „Wir sehen uns wieder Albus Dumbledore und dann wird die Jagd mein sein!"

Die Wölfe folgten ihm. Remus starrte verwirrt auf das fliehende Rudel und hatte den Drang ihnen zu folgen. Aber wieder rannte er gegen die unsichtbare Barriere. Sein Kopf schwirrte. Panik erfasste ihn. Er war gefangen. Er konnte hier nicht weg. Verzweifelt blickte er sich nach einem Ausweg um.

Dann sah er die Gestalt am Boden liegen. Es war der Wolf, der an seiner Seite gestanden hatte. Remus roch Blut und sah die zerfetzte Kehle. Er hörte aber auch noch den Herzschlag des anderen. Ein Schmerz zerrte an seinen Eingeweiden. Sein Gefährte würde sterben. Mit wenigen Sätzen stand er bei ihm. Verzweifelt zupfte er mit seiner Schnauze am Ohr des anderen. Er durfte nicht sterben! Der andere öffnete die Augen und winselte. Remus legte sich neben ihn. Seine Schnauze dicht neben die des anderen.

Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch den Körper des Wolfes und Sekunden später lag dort Dave. Winselnd stieß Remus den Körper an. Dann durchfuhr ihn die Erkenntnis. Ein rasender Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Körper. Dave war tot, er würde nie mehr jagen und sich balgen und seine Stärke genießen. Remus setzte sich auf die Hinterbeine, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie seinen Schmerz heraus.

Das Geheul des trauernden Wolfes durchfuhr alle Zeugen dieser Nacht durch Mark und Bein.


	4. Chapter 4

Epilog

**Noch einmal: mir gehört nur der Gedanke!**

**Epilog**

Er wachte auf steinigem Boden auf. Sein Kopf dröhnte und seine Schulter brannte. Schlapp setzte er sich auf. Die Decke, die auf ihm gelegen hatte, rutschte zu seinen Hüften.

„Schön dass sie wach sind." Remus hob den Kopf und sah seinen Schulleiter in einem bequemen Ohrensessel sitzen. Er lächelte ihn gütig an. Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde zeigte, dass sie sich in einem der Verließe des Schlosses befanden und alleine waren.

Er würde zweifellos von der Schule verwiesen werden. Sein Schicksal würde sich nun so entscheiden, wie die anderen es prophezeit hatten. Und er hatte es verdient. Er hatte geholfen einen Menschen zu töten. Er hatte das Dumbledores Vertrauen missbraucht. Er war es nicht Wert an dieser Schule zu bleiben, Freunde zu haben.

„Mr. Lupin, ich möchte sagen, dass ich sehr stolz auf sie bin!" Verblüfft hob Remus den Kopf. Er hatte gewusst, dass der Schulleiter merkwürdig war, aber er hätte ihn nie wirklich für verrückt gehalten.

„Sie haben gestern Nacht etwas vollbracht, von dem ich noch nie gehört habe! Sie haben sich gegen das Rudel gestellt um Mr. Black und Mr. Potter zu beschützen." Dumbledore lief nun aufgeregt vor Remus auf und ab.

„Sie wissen sicher, dass Werwolfsrudel stärkere Banden haben als gemeine Wölfe. Es ist dem einzelnen Wolf fast unmöglich sich gegen den Leitwolf zu stellen. Und wenn, dann werden solche Kämpfe nur über die Vorherrschaft im Rudel angefangen. Aber noch niemals hat ein Werwolf einen Menschen beschützt!" Er drehte sich nun zu Remus, der ihm die ganzen Zeit mit den Augen gefolgt war.

„Sie Mr. Lupin haben einen außerordentlichen Charakter! Ich bin stolz sie in meiner Schule zu haben!" Er stand auf und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes war der Sessel verschwunden.

„Ich werde nicht von der Schule verwiesen?"

„Nein, mein Junge! Ich wäre allerdings froh gewesen, wenn sie zu mir gekommen wären und mir von unserem Besuch erzählt hätten. Das nächste Mal würde ich gerne wissen, wenn ein Rudel in der Nähe ist!"

Remus lies den Kopf sinken und kaute auf seiner Lippe. Leise sagte er „ich habe das nicht verdient. Ich habe … gemordet."

Plötzlich sah er den Saum von Dumbledores Gewand und kurz darauf spürte er die Hand des ältern Mannes auf seinem Kopf.

„Remus, du hast dich aber für die richtige Seite entschieden. Du bist stark und gut. Jeder macht einen Fehler, aber erwachsen werden heißt auch sich selber zu verzeihen. Ich möchte mir die Qualen und die Verwirrung gar nicht vorstellen, in denen ein Werwolf steckt. Du gehörst hier her. Wenn deine Taten von vergangener Nacht nicht das bewiesen haben, dann wüsste ich nicht, was es beweisen kann."

Die Hand verschwand von seinem Kopf und das Gewand aus seinem Blickfeld. Dann fiel es ihm wieder en. „Was ist mit…Dave!" Seine Stimme versagte beinahe. Der Verlust fühlte sich unendlich groß an. Der mutige Junge, der ihm zur Seite gestanden hatte. Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinab.

„Eine junge Frau und ein junger Mann haben ihn heute Morgen abgeholt. Sie wissen wohl, wo seine Familie ist." Dumbledore machte eine Pause. „Und ich soll ihnen auch eine Nachricht überbringen."

Remus sah auf. „Ich bin jetzt Beute…ich weiß." Traurig lächelte der Schulleiter. „Ja, das war die offizielle Botschaft von Fenrir. Aber die junge Dame hatte noch eine etwas persönlichere. Sie sagte, dass sie ihnen nie den Tod ihres Freundes verzeihen würde und den Verrat der damit einherging. Sie würde sie persönlich bis ans Ende der Welt jagen. Und sie sagte, sie würde sich Zeit lassen. Sie würden nicht immer zur Schule gehen."

Dumbledore ging zur Tür. „Ich habe Ihnen Ihre Schuluniform bringen lassen. In zehn Minuten beginnt das Frühstück. Ich erwarte von ihnen, dass sie den Stoff der letzten Tage nachholen." Damit verließ er den Kerker.

Remus seufzte. Wie würde sein Leben jetzt aussehen? Er würde natürlich wieder jeden Monat in der Heulenden Hütte sein. Keine Ausflüge mehr! Auch nicht mit seinen verwandelten Freunden. Er müsste einiges an Abbitte gegenüber seinen Freunden leisten. Er wusste, sie würden ihm verzeihen. Würde er sich auch selbst verzeihen können?

Irgendwann würden auch Fenrir und Tasha wieder auftauchen. Selbst wenn er sie lange genug ignorierte, sie würden nicht ihm zuliebe verschwinden. Er seufzte noch einmal. Damit würde er sich beschäftigen, wenn es soweit war.

Sein Magen knurrte. Mit verwirrenden Gedanken im Kopf zog er sich an und ging zum Frühstück.


End file.
